


The Knocks

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine. You’re stuck alone in a dark room and you have no clue where you are or why you’re there.<br/>Now imagine you’re stuck alone in a dark room and you know EXACTLY where you are and EXACTLY why you’re there.<br/>Yeah. That’s how Rabbit feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I will admit, this isn't the best work because I was rushing when I was writing it.  
> I usually don't rush on my works, but I was in class and I wasn't supposed to be on my Notepad, so I was trying not to get caught.

It’s been two weeks since the Becile’s captured the Walter bots. Two weeks since The Becile’s killed all the workers of Walter Manor and Peter Walter the VI. Two weeks since they locked Rabbit into a dark cell with no contact to the outside world.

~

Rabbit was alone. Left to wonder around a big, cell like, room. She had been there for what seemed like forever and she didn’t think she was getting out anytime soon. At first the room was pitch black, but after a while her photoreceptors adjusted to the dark and she was able to see everything around her. There was nothing in the room except a broken sink and a few extra robot parts over in a corner. She was completely alone and felt like she was beginning to go mad. 

She hadn’t seen or heard her brothers since the accident and expected they were dead. 

She hadn’t seen or heard the Becile’s since the accident either. 

Rabbit wasn’t sure what time it was, but it felt late. She wanted to power down and her eyelids became heavy, but she was scared that her brothers might try to reach her while she was asleep and she wouldn’t know. So like every other night for the past weeks, she stayed awake.

Hours passed. She was going into overdrive and needed to go into stasis, but knew if she did, something would happen and she wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

Even more hours passed and she was sitting by the door of the room, which was locked from the outside. She slowly stood up and started off to the other side of the room to sleep, finally giving in, when she heard a loud metal clank outside of her door. 

She ran back over and threw her body against the wall and started pounding her fist on the it, to get the attention of whoever was out there, “H-h-hello?! Spine?! H-H-H-Hatchy?! Are ya o-out there?!”

No response.

She beat on the wall again, “I s-s-said are y-y-y-ya out there!”

No response.

Rabbit gave up and figured it was probably just rusty pipes or something falling. She turned and slid down the wall. When she got to the floor she crouched over and began to sob.

Then she heard something that sounded like music to her ears. She heard three slow knocks on the wall to the left side of her room. Three. There was no way that was rusty pipes.

She jumped up, ran to the wall, and put her ear next to it. She flinched a

little when she heard the three knocks, again, only a little faster this time. She smiled and knocked back to whoever was on the other side. It was quiet for a few seconds and then there were three knocks back in reply.

Rabbit knew it had to have been one of her brothers, “Hatchy? Sp-Sp-Spine? Is that you?”

The was no worded response. Just one knock.

“Hatchy?”

Two knocks.

“Spine?”

One knock.

“C-c-c-can’t ya t-t-talk?”

Two knocks.

‘That has to be code for something.’ She thought.

“Is th-th-that a no?”

One knock.

“Ah. I get it. O-o-o-one knock means y-yes and t-t-two means no?”

One knock.

“Are you o-o-okay?!”

Two knocks.

“Wh-wh-what do you mean, no?”

Nothing.

“Are you hurt?”

One knock.

“Wh-wh-what’d they do to my little br-br-brother?!” Rabbit began to cry a little. She was glad that she could communicate with The Spine, but wasn’t glad that he couldn’t talk and that he wasn’t okay. They hurt him and they hurt him bad. She knew because he wouldn’t of told her he was hurt unless it was serious.

“Have you s-s-s-seen Hatchy?”

One knock.

“Is he okay?”

Two knocks.

“Do you know wh-wh-wh-what happened to him?”

One knock.

“Is… He a-alive?”

Silence.

“Sp-Sp-Spine!”

Nothing.

“Is he alive?!”

Two knocks.

Rabbit began crying even harder now. Her other little brother was dead and she didn’t even get to say good-bye.

Suddenly there were another two knocks.

“N-n-no what?”

Two more knocks.

“Wh-wh-what? You don’t want m-m-m-me to cry?! Hatchy’s d-dead, Spine!”

The was a loud bang on the wall right besides Rabbit’s ear.

Rabbit jumped. The Spine seemed mad and she could hear quite weeps on the other side of the wall.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I d-d-didn’t mean to y-y-yell at ya.”

One soft knock.

Rabbit could hear loud clanking and her brother over heating on the other side.

“I… I l-l-l-love you, The Spine.” She said softly.

In a quiet, harsh, mechanical voice Rabbit could hear Spine whisper, “I love you, too.” 

Before his systems went into overdrive and he fell into a permanent stasis.  
Rabbit was alone, once again.


End file.
